Hidden
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Always watching him. How I wish that he could see me. Maybe he would realize that I'm better for him than his wannabe girlfriend. But I'm only a freshman, and he's a senior. I guess I'll always be hidden.
1. Chapter 1

There he is. Jack Daniels, the hottest guy in the band. He was also the Senior Trombone section leader. Him and his wannabe girlfriend Clare the WORST clarinet player in the world. Her name even was in insult to the instrument. It looked like he had caught her cheating on him AGAIN. Not a surprise really, it would have been her, what, 7th time this past month. I honestly didn't understand why he stayed with her. Maybe it was because she would always guilt trip him to stay. How I wish that he would notice me. If only I wasn't just some random freshman. Then maybe I could be in Clare's place, but I wouldn't constantly cheat on him.

Oh well, time to get back set for the last run through of the day. Maybe I won't drop my flag this time.

* * *

"Really mom?" I complained as I learned that I would have to stay afterwards by my self while she was in a band meeting. I walked back into the Color Guard-room and grabbed my instrument. "Might as well practice," I grumbled walking back into the lobby. Oh wow, who is that playing? I walked around the corner and saw that it was Jack playing Sweet Dreams on his Trombone. "Son of a bench!" he yelled as he slammed his slide into a wall from turning, causing the instrument to hit him in his mouth and busting his lip. He set his instrument down and turned and started walking toward the doorway I was in. I immediately turned and hurried away, trying to get away from him so he wouldn't think I was stalking him or something. "I know I'm not that good-looking, but do you seriously have to run away?" he joked behind me. How did he know I was there? "I saw you standing there," he said as though reading my mind.

"No, you're very good-looking, I mean, uh-" I stuttered. He chuckled slightly and said, "you know something, you're cute." Oh wow, he called me cute. "What's your name?" he asked "Ally, Ally Gail but most people call me Abby so it matches my last name," I explain as he nodded his head. "What instrument do you play?" he asked walking up to me and leaning on a set of stairs beside me. "Tenor Sax," I said lifting the instrument. "Cool, then I guess you know Austin, the first chair Tenor Sax?" he asked. "No, I'm Color Guard," I said. "Oh, well I got to go get a paper towel to stop this bleeding so I can keep practicing, you're welcome to join Austin, Dominique, Chris, Lexi, and I in practicing once they get here," he said walking away.

Oh, I'm defiantly taking him up on that offer. I walk into the room where he had been. I started to put my Saxophone and doing a warm-up our teacher taught us. Then Jack and a crowd following him as they were laughing. "Ok guys, this is Ally, or as she likes to be called Abby," he said winking at me, "Abby, this is Austin, Dominique, Chris, and Lexi. They play Tenor Sax, Flute, Alto Sax, and Trumpet respectively. Except for the trumpet, even if I'm just listing, I can't have respect for the Trumpet." The girl named Lexi reared back and prepared to smack him as everyone else laughed. Chris grabbed her hand and said, "Relax babe, he's just messing with you." "It's true," Jack said. "So, you guys, what do you want to try first, we got new stand tunes me and Jack got okayed with the band director," said Austin reaching his case and pulling out about 6 stacks of paper individual clipped. "What do you have?" asked Dominique. "Points of Authority, Numb, Crawling, Breaking the Habit, New Divide, and What I've done," said Jack picking up his trombone. "Linkin Park, nice," said Lexi grinning and nodding. "Points of Authority I say," said Jack with the rest agreeing with him. He started distributing parts as everyone got set up on stands. "Abby, you stand between me and Austin," he directed motioning for Austin to scoot over for me.

Then he counted everyone off and we started to play. Once he came in, I knew why the Trombones were considered the best in the state. The amount of sound that came out of his horn was equal to that of all the Junior High's line of about 5, but it was good sounding. Once we were through, we ran through the other songs and then put up and I picked up my case to tote it with me. "You ain't gonna leave that here?" Jack asked once everyone left. "I have nowhere to leave it," I confessed. "Just leave it in my locker," he said motioning to his locker. I thanked him while blushing and sliding my case in beside his. We then walked out in front of the building and meeting up with the rest of his friends. "Guys, come on, we all just got used to ya'll bout getting it on in front of us, but do you really have to traumatize poor Abby?" said Jack to Chris and Lexi who were making out, not kissing but making out, on the brick bench.

We started to talk and all got acquainted, and afterwards we all became friends. "Come on Ally, hurry up," said my mother impatiently. I said goodbye to Jack and my new friends and walked on. Maybe I might stand a chance with him.

**So how do you guys like it so far? I might continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks afterward**

Well, my life hasn't gotten any better. Jack hasn't been coming around for some reason and I have a new bruise to add to my collection. That's right, I'm being bullied. It's this guy who likes to bully me about being in band and when I try to walk away or show any emotion, he hits me. Oh well, I have to get going.

**At Band Hall**

Once here, I texted my mom to see if she could bring me some McDonald's for a snack. She said no so I'm going to be hungry for a while. "Man that's what I'm telling ya, she hot," said Jack walking out of the band hall pulling out his keys. "Hey Abby, ya need a ride somewhere?" he asked noticing me. "Well, I was going to get my mom to either get some McDonald's or take me to get something but she said no and I have no money," I said sitting down. "What you want, I'll get you something," he said. "Well, a cheese burger will work," I told him. He nodded his head and started walking to his truck with the friend he had been talking to following.

**Later on**

We were all sitting out front the band hall waiting for roll call. "So how are you and Clare doing Jack?" asked Lexi. He looked down at his hands before answering with, "we're not." "Oh, I'm sorry," said Lexi looking remorseful. "I think I'll go for a walk," said Jack standing up and walking away. "Dang it, I should have known better than to ask that," said Lexi burying her face in her hands. "Calm down Lexi, it isn't your fault, Jack needs to just learn to chill out," said Chris putting his hand on her shoulders. "Shut up Chris, you don't know anything about Jack so just SHUT UP!" said Lexi screaming the last part. She walked off leaving Chris stunned. I followed after her. "Hey Lexi, what's the matter?" I asked sitting down beside her. "You were out there. You heard Chris talking about Jack," she said very angrily, "and I would have expected you to do the same thing considering your feelings for him." Yeah, we've gotten really close and she figured out about my feelings for Jack. "Well, it's not exactly my place to," I mumbled. "God he annoys me so feakin much," she complained. "I have a feeling that this isn't just about what he said about Jack," I said picking up on what she wasn't saying.

"Well, to tell the truth it isn't. I really want to break up with him but he's keeping me in the relationship," she said. "How is he doing that?" I asked, rather confused. "He's threatening me and saying he'll tell the person who I'm actually in love with that I'm in love with them," she said beginning to cry. "Who is it?" I asked her. "Well, you know Victoria right? It's her," she said looking at me. I was kinda takin aback. I had never expected Lexi of all people to be bi.** (By the way, this isn't actually happing in real life. Just letting you know just in case someone from VHS is reading this.)** "Wow, I have to say that thats a shock. But hey the heart wants what the heart wants," I said. "Now what was this about Chris threating you?" said a voice behind us. We both jerked around to find Jack standing there looking a us not so happily.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I'm not nice for leaving the terrible cliff hanger. But I just want to reiterate that my actual friends Chris and Alexis who are dating are happy and Lexi and Victoria are not Bi. Just sayin.**


End file.
